A Camponesa Esquecida Especial
by Uchiha Evangeline
Summary: One Shot especial para minha fic, A Camponesa Esquecida! Como estará a vida de Sasuke e Sakura depois do casamento de seus sonhos?


Aqui está o especial que eu prometi! Espero que tenha ficado bom!

Dedico essa fic a todos que leram e apoiaram A Camponesa Esquecida, essa fic é mais de vocês do que minha! Muito obrigada!

Uchiha Evangeline ;D

**Disclaimer: **Naruto não me pertence!

**

* * *

****A Camponesa Esquecida – Especial**

Um belo rapaz alto, de olhos e cabelos intensamente negros, puxava duas garotas enfurecidas, aparentemente da mesma idade. Uma tinha cabelos negros e olhos vivamente verdes, a outra tinha cabelos cor de fogo e intensos olhos azuis.

- Parem de gritar! – o garoto explodiu, os ouvidos já doendo de tanto ouvir os gritos escandalosos das duas jovens.

- A culpa é dela, Haku nii-san! – disse a dona dos olhos esmeralda.

- Nada disso! Foi você quem começou, Kikyou! – se defendeu a ruiva.

Haku parou em frente a duas grandes portas de carvalho e mirou as duas garotas enfurecidas.

- Vocês são princesas! Não podem agir como plebéias!

Ambas bufaram e se viraram, uma de costas para a outra.

- Não quero mais ver minha irmã e minha noiva se estapeando pelos corredores, fui bem claro?

O tom de voz dele soou autoritário e ameaçador, o que fez as duas assentirem, aterrorizadas.

- Ótimo! – Haku suspirou aliviado. – Satsuki, seus pais já chegaram. Acho que eles já acertaram tudo para o nosso casamento.

A ruiva assentiu, ligeiramente corada. Seu maior sonho, finalmente realizado. Ela se casaria com Haku, não era mentira!

Kikyou revirou os olhos. Seria obrigada a ver seu irmão se casando com aquela... aquela... PORCA!

Haku percebeu o gesto de sua irmã, mas não a repreendeu. Sabia que se o fizesse apenas geraria mais problemas entre ela e Satsuki. As duas nasceram no mesmo dia e foram criadas juntas, entretanto, desde que eram muito pequenas elas brigavam sem parar, realmente não se suportavam.

- Kikyou, seu futuro noivo também está chegando.

Ela amarrou ainda mais a cara. Além de ter que ver seu irmão se casando com Satsuki, ainda teria que se casar com um completo desconhecido que era filho de amigos de seus pais.

Olha isso! Filho de amigos de seus pais! Dava até para se perder nessa explicação!

Haku sorriu e abraçou sua irmã caçula.

- Tio Itachi está trazendo Minato-san. Eu o conheci quando visitei o feudo Uzumaki, tenho certeza de que vai gostar dele.

- Tem certeza, nii-san? – ela perguntou, chorosa.

Haku ficou penalizado ao ver a tristeza passando pelos lindos olhos de sua irmãzinha, entretanto, não havia nada que ele pudesse fazer.

Suspirou profundamente e abriu as portas de carvalho, entrando na sala seguido pelas duas jovens princesas.

Sasuke, Sakura, Gaara e Ino aguardavam por eles.

- Algum problema com essas duas? – Sasuke perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

- Não, pai. Problema nenhum. – Haku respondeu prontamente.

Sasuke sorriu e apontou três poltronas vazias, onde os recém-chegados deveriam se sentar. Eles obedeceram e encaram, ansiosos, os outros quatro.

- O casamento será celebrado aqui, no feudo Uchiha, daqui a uma semana. – disse Gaara.

Haku e Satsuki apertaram as mãos, um do outro, e abriram lindos sorrisos. Mal podiam esperar.

Sakura sorriu ao ver a felicidade dos dois. Isso a lembrava do dia em que se casara, há 20 anos atrás.

- E você, Kikyou, parte para o feudo Uzumaki logo após o casamento. – Sasuke disse, categórico.

Os olhos de Kikyou marejaram. Ela não queria ir. Não queria se casar com uma pessoa que ela nunca vira na vida e, principalmente, não queria ter que se mudar de seu castelo para ir para um feudo que nunca ao menos visitara.

Como agüentaria viver longe de seus pais, seu irmão, Haruka e, até mesmo, de Satsuki?

- Eu preciso mesmo ir, papai? – ela perguntou, embora já soubesse a resposta.

Sasuke podia sentir o medo e a insegurança na voz de sua filha, o que o fez abrir um terno sorriso.

- Não se preocupe. Tenho certeza de que irá gostar de Uzumaki Minato.

Kikyou abriu um sorrisinho trêmulo. Por que todos tinham aquela certeza?

Ino se aproximou da jovem Uchiha e lhe deu um abraço carinhoso.

- Se, por algum acaso, você não gostar dele, pode fugir para o feudo Sabaku, está bem? – ela sussurrou para que apenas Kikyou a escutasse.

Kikyou sorriu. Ino sempre fora como uma segunda mãe para ela.

- Obrigada!

Ino sorriu e voltou a se sentar, ganhando um olhar de repreensão de Sakura.

- O que houve, testuda? Perdeu alguma coisa? – Ino alfinetou, zombeteira.

Sakura riu.

- Não, porquinha. Só fico imaginando que tipo de atrocidades você está colocando na mente de minha filha.

Elas sorriram uma para a outra. Já completavam 40 anos, mas a rivalidade que começara aos 16 jamais terminaria. E, para piorar a situação, suas filhas herdaram essa característica de suas mães.

Kikyou olhava apreensiva, de sua mãe para Ino, depois para as janelas, em seguida para a porta e por fim o relógio. Aquela esperava estava acabando com ela.

Não agüentando mais, ela se levantou e anunciou:

- Vou dar uma volta nos jardins. Avisem-me quando tio Itachi chegar, está bem?

Sasuke e Sakura assentiram e a jovem Uchiha deixou a sala com passos vacilantes.

Ela caminhou vagarosamente até a grande fonte do jardim dos fundos. A fonte onde seus pais haviam ido conversar após o baile em que se conheceram. Sim, ela conhecia aquela história muito bem. A história de seus pais, a história da princesa seqüestrada, a história d'A Camponesa Esquecida.

Quando era pequena, costumava fugir do castelo e ir até o vilarejo para ouvir Haruka contar a mesma história pela centésima vez. Mas ela não se cansava de ouvi-la, era sua história preferida. A história de um amor verdadeiro, amor o qual ela sempre sonhara possuir, entretanto, sabia que jamais o teria.

Afinal, estava prestes a se casar com um homem qualquer. Como ela poderia se apaixonar por ele?

"Sua mãe se apaixonou por seu pai a primeira vista!" uma voz dentro de sua cabeça soou, fazendo-a suspirar.

Era verdade, mas a situação era diferente. Eles não se _obrigaram_ a sentir alguma coisa um pelo outro. Fora espontâneo, puro, verdadeiro.

Nem todos tinham o direito de viver um conto de fadas, e Kikyou se convencera de que ela fazia parte dessa lista.

Ela mirou, tristemente, seu reflexo na água da fonte e suspirou.

- Feições tão tristes não se encaixam bem em um rosto tão bonito.

Kikyou se virou assustada para o rapaz que se dirigia a ela. Ela nunca o vira antes. Ele era consideravelmente mais alto que ela, tinha cabelos loiros e lindos olhos perolados.

- Perdoe-me a indelicadeza. – ele disse enquanto fazia uma reverência. – Sou o príncipe Uzumaki Minato.

Kikyou corou ao saber o nome do rapaz. Então era com ele que ela iria se casar...? De repente a idéia não lhe soava tão ruim assim.

- Sou a princesa Uchiha Kikyou.

As feições do Uzumaki rapidamente mudaram. Seu enorme sorriso galanteador deu lugar a um pequeno sorriso de adorável surpresa.

E pensar que ele havia imaginado sua futura esposa como uma princesa feia e solitária... Bem longe disso. Ela era a donzela mais linda que ele já vira em toda a sua vida.

Ele andou até ela e tomou as delicadas mãos da Uchiha entre as suas, beijando-as suavemente.

- É um prazer conhecê-la.

Kikyou corou ainda mais, o que era muito estranho. Estava acostumada a ir em bailes e dançar com rapazes, e nunca nenhum deles a deixara tão envergonhada, realmente, ele era diferente.

De uma janela do castelo, Sakura observava os dois, com um lindo sorriso nos lábios.

- Feliz agora? – Sasuke perguntou, abraçando-a por trás.

Sakura assentiu.

- Lembra-se do dia em que nos conhecemos? – ela perguntou, sonhadora, perdida no mundo de suas lembranças.

- Como poderia me esquecer? A linda camponesa que entrou pelas portas, deslumbrante, em um baile de boas-vindas ao idiota do Itachi. Minha vida mudou depois daquele dia.

Sakura sorriu ainda mais e Sasuke a beijou.

Só o que eles queriam era que seus filhos fossem tão felizes quanto eles e isso, pelo que eles observavam, era certo.

Seria tudo perfeito. Haku e Satsuki, Kikyou e Minato.

- Você acredita em destino, Sakura? – Sasuke perguntou, zombeteiro.

Sakura riu. Lembrava-se muito bem da primeira vez que ele falara de destino com ela, e de como ela fora enfática ao lembrar-lhe que ela era uma camponesa e ele um príncipe, e que o destino não costumava favorecer essa combinação.

- Eu não ousaria não acreditar.

Sasuke sorriu e a beijou mais uma vez.

Eles sabiam que estava tudo perfeito. Logo, eles veriam seus netos correndo pelos corredores do castelo e nada os encantava mais do que aquela idéia, eles não precisavam de mais nada para serem felizes.

Não precisavam de mais nada além da certeza de que o Destino nunca era cruel com aqueles que acreditam nele.


End file.
